Illumination by Atypicalsnowman
by claudia20100
Summary: Severus e Harry sono in una relazione, di cui Severus ritiene di doversi accontentare. Per apprezzare Harry per quello che è realmente, Severus deve lasciar andare il passato. Tutto ciò che gli serve è un attimo.


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_**ATTENZIONE**__: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO: **__**Illumination** ( Rivelazione )_

_**AUTRICE: **__Atypicalsnowman_

_**RATING : **__PG13_

_**PARING **__**: **__Harry / Severus_

_**TRAMA **__**:**_ _Severus e Harry sono in una relazione, di cui Severus ritiene di doversi accontentare. Per apprezzare Harry per quello che è realmente, Severus deve lasciar andare il passato. Tutto ciò che gli serve è un attimo._

_**GENERE**: Angst, Romantico_

**AVVERTIMENTI**: AU, Post libro 6

_**LINK : **__L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:  
# FanFiction .net ( link diretto alla storia ^ www .fanfiction .net/s/5783390/1/Illumination ^ )  
# LiveJournal ( link diretto alla storia ^ atypicalsnowman .livejournal .com/24874 .html ^ )  
# Walking The Plank ( link diretto alla storia ^ www .walkingtheplank .org/archive/viewstory .php ?sid=3331 ^ )_

_**TRADUZIONE:**__La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inoltrato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

_**BETAREADER**__**: **__irelaw ( Ufficio BetaReader, link al profilo ^_ _www .serintage .com/ufficio/viewuser .php?nick=irelaw ^ ) _

oOoOo

_Per il compleanno di __**Psycho 20100**__.  
Spero che anche te possa trovare, proprio come accade a Severus, il modo per dimenticare il passato e goderti finalmente il presente. Chi non ha mai ricambiato il tuo affetto non ti merita e sono sicura che troverai la persona giusta e speciale, proprio quando meno te lo aspetti._

_**TANTI AUGURI!**_

oOoOo

Severus era seduto al tavolo della cucina e lentamente aveva aperto l'edizione mattutina de _Il __Profeta, _assaporando la sensazione di soddisfazione quando vide la sua foto sogghignare verso di lui sotto il titolo: _Piton assolto da tutte le accuse e riconosciuto come eroe. _

C'erano voluti due anni, decine di testimonianze di membri dell'Ordine - anche il ritratto di Silente - e quella che Harry aveva definito come 'la vera lotta della sua vita', ma gli era stata riconosciuta finalmente la sua parte nella guerra.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e sentì sciogliersi un peso che gli era rimasto sullo stomaco per anni. Adesso era libero di vivere la sua vita in qualsiasi modo voleva .

E lo stipendioche gli era stato assegnato non eraniente male.

Con la coda dell'occhio, osservò Harry entrare nella stanza con quel passo saltellante che divertiva Severus la maggior parte dei giorni. "Buon San Valentino, " disse premendo un rapido bacio sulle labbra di Severus.

"Mmm, " rispose Severus senza sbilanciarsi, mostrandogli la prima pagina, sapendo che Harry sarebbe stato altrettanto felice quanto lui.

"Oh!" disse Harry, con un sorriso luminoso e gioioso. "Una giornata davvero molto felice." Con stupore tracciò con le dita la foto di Severus, quindi si mise a ridere quando quella lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Non piaccio alla tua foto, " disse, sedendosi e afferrando il piatto con il pane tostato.

"Forse non gli piace essere malmenata, " rispose l'uomo. Guardò Harry fare il tè esattamente come gli piaceva, quindi prese la tazza offerta.

Dopo due anni era ancora sorpreso di vedere Harry Potter guardarlo seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo a colazione.

"Meno male per me che non ci credo. Davvero, Severus" disse Harry, la bocca piena di pane tostato, "tutto ciò richiede una festa".

Con disprezzo, Severus gli passò un tovagliolo e disse: "Potremmo iniziare ricordandoci le buone maniere a tavola". Riportò la sua attenzione sul giornale, per leggere l'articolo che in breve tracciava i suoi giorni da Mangiamorte prima di concentrarsi sul suo impegno per l'Ordine, quindi finalmente sulla sua vita con Harry e sulle sue ricerche in corso.

"Harry ... " disse, in quella che Harry definiva come la sua voce 'spaventosa'.

Harry alzò gli occhi dalla sua tazza, ma non disse una parola.

"Come è che la _Gazzetta del Profeta_ è a conoscenza delle mie ambizioni per curare la licantropia?"

Con gli occhi spalancati, Harry allungò rapidamente un braccio attraverso il tavolo e afferrò la mano di Severus. "Mi dispiace, " disse. "Potrei essermelo lasciato scappare con un giornalista."

"Non ho alcun desiderio di fallire di fronte a tutti-"

"Non succederà!" esclamò Harry con fermezza, e Severus non poté ignorare la speranza e l'ammirazione che era presente mentre guardava nei suoi occhi. "Tu sei brillante e non e non c'è possibilità che tu possa fallire."

"Decine di pozionisti ci hanno provato nel corso dei secoli, Harry. Centinaia-"

"Io ho fede in te" mormorò piano Harry. "Tu avrai successo dove hanno fallito tutti, lo so."

Incapace di rimanere arrabbiato con Harry mentre lo guardava in quel modo, Severus grugnì e chiuse l'argomento, nascondendo la sua irritazione. Pochi istanti passarono in silenzio, poi Harry si schiarì la gola.

"Così, riguardo a stasera, " cominciò, e Severus dovette nascondersi mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo. "Davvero, ho una notte speciale in programma. Ordineremo qualcosa di carino da mangiare, insieme a una bottiglia di vino, e festeggeremo."

Una notte tranquilla a casa andava bene per Severus, perciò annuì mentre Harry tornò alla sua pagina personale e ricominciò a leggere. Con la sua attenzione altrove, Severus si concesse un momento di gratitudine per tutto quello che Harry aveva fatto per riabilitare il suo nome. Non aveva esagerato quando aveva detto che era stata la lotta della sua vita, e anche ora Severus era stupito del fatto che avesse avuto successo.

Un attimo dopo, Severus si schiarì la voce per trasmettere i suoi pensieri, poi osservò mentre l'espressione di Harry si intristiva un po', con gli occhi concentrati su qualcosa al di sotto del titolo.

"È successo qualcosa?" chiese, curioso di sapere ciò che aveva sconvolto Harry.

"Eh? Oh. Il signor Diggory ha avuto una promozione, " disse Harry in modo schietto, il suo tono allegro leggermente diminuito, cosa di cui Severus si accorse.

"Questo ti dà fastidio?"

Accigliato, Harry scosse la testa. "No, solo ... non pensavo a Cedric da un po'." Sorrise, ma la felicità non raggiunse i suoi occhi, e Severus si chiese che cosa stesse ricordando. "Era la mia prima vera cotta, tranne che ... io davvero non mi ero reso conto che fosse una cotta allora." Sorridendo tristemente, Harry guardò dall'altra parte del tavolo, il suo viso così tristeche Severus posò la sua tazza di tè per ascoltare.

"Per qualche anno avevo anche pensato che fosse quello giusto, sai? La mia unica possibilità di felicità. Ovviamente, in realtà, probabilmente non era nemmeno gay e anche se lo fosse stato ... "

In modo convenienteSeverus sorrise malinconico, mentre cercava con forza di non richiamare alla mente il suo 'uomo giusto**'**. Il nome e il viso erano al limite dei suoi pensieri e si sforzò - come faceva più volte la settimana - di tenere gli occhi e l'attenzione su Harry.

"Chi può dire che avrebbe funzionato, giusto?" mormorò Harry a bassa voce, mettendo giù il giornale e allungandosi per prendere la mano di Severus attraverso il tavolo. "Le cotte adolescenziali sono un po' ridicole, non è vero?"

"Possono esserlo, " disse Severus, le dita intrecciate con Harry, sforzandosi di rimanere lì a tavola, nella loro casa, e non lasciare vagare la sua mente altrove.

"Hai mai avuto una cotta a scuola? Qualcuno di cui pensavi di non poter vivere senza?"

Le sue dita strinsero quelle di Harry con forza quando il muro che aveva costruito intorno alla sua mente crollò e un nome e un volto piombarono in cima a tutto.

Lucius Malfoy.

Severus riteneva che l'idea di amore a prima vista fosse ridicola, ma aveva dovuto ammettere che era stato innamorato di Lucius fin dal primo momento. Quando Severus aveva undici anni, era alla fine di un'infanzia difficile e l'inizio di un'adolescenza sempre più imbarazzante. E Lucius era stato sempre bello.

A diciassette anni, Lucius era elegante, sicuro di sè e aveva il mondo ai suoi piedi. I suoi compagni di classe lo temevano o lo adorarono, con pochi indecisi tra i due sentimenti. E Severus lo aveva desiderato anche allora.

Con il passare degli anni, aveva visto poche volte Lucius, ma il suo desiderio era rimasto, così, quando iniziarono a crearsi discorsi sull'unirsi all'Oscuro Signore, Severus ci mise pochissimo a convincersi.

Mai una volta aveva attribuito la colpa per la sua decisione a Lucius, non quando era stato in grado di decidere con la sua testa.

Negli anni del che seguirono, Severus aveva pensato che il desiderio sarebbe svanito, quando la lotta per l'assoluzione per i suoi crimini aveva alimentato ogni suo pensiero da sveglio. E con i suoi impegni, quel pensiero _era _sbiadito in secondo piano, ma era ancora lì. E ogni volta che Severus vedeva Lucius con Narcissa, ogni volta che aveva dovuto favorireDraco, il coltello si era conficcato un po' più a fondo.

Considerando Harry, guardando _attraverso _Harry, ancora una volta accettò la sua vita per come era. Forse non era con l'uomo che aveva sempre desiderato, il compagno che era perfetto per lui, ma ...

"Severus?" chiese Harry con curiosità, prima di sfiorare conil suo pollice le nocche di Severus. E con quel gesto, Severus si ricordò perché si eranomessi insieme**. **

Harry lo amava. Lui lo amava realmente e seriamente, e nessuno era più sorpreso di tutto ciò di Severus. Nonostante tutte le idee sbagliate che aveva avuto su di lui, Harry era buono, gentile e, soprattutto, un uomo _leale. _Aveva sceltoHarry - e Severus era costretto ad ammettere che fosse proprio così - ma avrebbe potuto finire con qualcuno di peggiore.

Sorrise dolcemente a Harry mentre un familiare senso di colpa lo percorreva, ma lo mise da parte. Non aveva mai mentito a Harry, non gli aveva detto che fosse l'amore della sua vita, che fosse perfetto per lui. Le sue azioni avevano trasmesso a Harry esattamente quello che provava: era il compagno ideale, un ottimo amico, un giovane uomo attraente i cui bisogni sessuali corrispondevanocon i propri, e qualcuno con cui, secondo Severus, non gli sarebbe dispiaciutopassare il resto della sua vita.

Chi ha detto che ogni rapporto doveva implicare un amore sconvolgente e romantico? Quello che avevano sembrava andare bene per entrambi.

Allora perché, si chiese, stava distogliendo lo sguardo appena Harry sorrise luminoso, pieno di speranza.

"Ho toccato un argomento sensibile?" domandò Harry, guardando verso di lui attraverso le sue belle ciglia scure. "Mi dispiace -"

"Niente affatto, e no, non c'era nessuno che vale la pena menzionare, " mentì Severus, lasciando la mano di Harry e alzandosi dal tavolo.

"Oh, " disse Harry, e Severus lo sentì iniziare a rassettare dietro di lui. "Allora, quali sono i tuoi piani per oggi?"

Considerando mentalmente il suo conto alla Gringott, Severus rispose: "Penso che sia arrivato il momento di acquistare qualche abito decente".

Fu abbracciato da dietro, una risata dolce vibrò attraverso il suo petto quando Harry disse: "Mi dovrò abituare a vederti in abiti attraenti".

Momenti come quello erano particolarmente faticosi, pensò Severus, mentre smorzava il leggero risentimento che la presa in girodi Harry aveva creato. Non era mai stato un uomo vanitoso, ma il modo di vestire, e le vesti da insegnante - di solito macchiate o bruciate - erano qualcosa che era più che disposto a lasciarsi alle spalle.

Non che si aspettasse che Harry capisse qualcosa che era, in definitiva, semplice e apparentemente superficiale, ma che _fosse importante_ per Severus.

"Avresti un aspetto sorprendente con un abito di seta" disse Harry, girando intorno a lui, poi guardando dall'alto al basso il corpo di Severus. "E il nuovo stile che tutti indossano - quello con la linea più stretta?- quello sarebbe incredibile su di te."

Sogghignando, Severus rilasciò Harry con un sospiro impercettibile, ripetendo a se stesso che Harry _era _un uomo buono.

"Beh, devo andare" disse Harry e posò un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra di Severus. "Ci vediamo stasera?"

Severus emise un altro grugnito e non guardò mentre Harry si allontanava.

oOoOo

Per quanto avesse riconosciuto la sua meschinità, Severus raddrizzò la schiena mentre camminava per Diagon Alley. Per la prima volta nella sua vita da adulto, le persone lo guardavano con qualcosa di simile alla soggezioneinvece che con odio. L'articolo de _Il_ _Profeta _sembrava aver cambiato subito l'opinione pubblica su di lui, e Severus dovette ammettere che ne era contento.

Guardando il suo riflesso in una vetrina, sospirò soddisfatto. Aveva comprato abiti eleganti, ma semplici, non molto dissimili da quelli che aveva indossato per tutta la vita. Eppure, eliminandola sua vecchia veste da insegnante sentiva come se stesse gettando via il passato e abbracciando il suo futuro - un futuro in cui non era più un paria - e non sapeva proprio che cosa fare adesso.

Aggiustandosi il colletto, camminò verso la Farmacia. Aveva meno di un'ora prima di doversi incontrare con Harry.

"Severus?"

Si sentì chiamare e subito riconobbe la voce, i suoi passi si bloccarono immediatamente e il suo corpo si tese. Si voltò lentamente, sforzandosi di rimanere disinteressato, anche se il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere all'impazzata nel petto.

"Lucius, " lo salutò con un cenno del capo, senza tradire il nervosismo che provava.

"Per un attimo quasi non ti riconoscevo, " disse Lucius, guardando Severus dall'alto in basso. "Oggi non sei vestito come un povero professore".

Forzando un ghigno, Severus sbuffò, " Forse ti è sfuggito che non _sono _più un povero insegnante".

Lucius emise una risatina gentile e annuì. "Sì, ho visto il giornale di questa mattina. Notizia meravigliosa per te." Continuò a studiare il corpo di Severus, senza nemmeno cercare di nascondere il suo evidente interesse. Se quello fosse stato un altro uomo, Severus gli avrebbe lanciato una maledizione e si sarebbe allontanato.

Ma, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, si sentiva di nuovo come un goffo adolescente, proprio come era successo la prima volta che Lucius lo aveva esaminato. A quell'epoca, Lucius aveva ritenuto Severus inadeguato, a differenza di adesso.

"Ti andrebbe di unirti a me per un drink?"

Severus dimenticò all'istante tutti i pensieri riguardanti le pozioni e Harry, e si ritrovò a camminare accanto a Lucius, prima ancora di aver acconsentito.

oOoOo

"Due bicchieri di sherry, " ordinò Lucius al barista appena arrivò al loro tavolo, e prima che Severus potesse ricordargli che odiava lo sherry, troppo dolce per i suoi gusti, l'uomo si era allontanato per portare l'ordinazione.

La mancanza di considerazione lo irritò, ma fu presto addolcito quando Lucius si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e concesse a Severus la sua attenzione. Odiava l'effetto che Lucius aveva su di lui, ma non poteva negare che lo accettava lo stesso.

"Quindi, ora che il tuo nome è stato prosciolto e il pubblico ti ritiene sufficientemente innocente per onorarlo con la tua presenza sulle sue strade, che cosa hai intenzione di fare adesso?"

Severus considerò se riferirgli della sua ambizione riguardo alla licantropia, e fu salvato dal decidere, quando il barista arrivò con le loro bevande.

"Scotch, " gli disse chiaramente Severus, quindi osservò come l'uomo guardò Lucius prima di andarsene.

"Allora?" disse Lucius un attimo dopo, sorseggiando felicemente il suo drink.

Riaffermando che era in realtà un adulto e lo era stato per oltre vent'anni, Severus decise di raccontare a Lucius i suoi piani. "Ho ricevuto uno stipendio da parte del ministero, " iniziò a parlare lentamente. "Dopo un attento esame, ho deciso di ricercare una cura per la licantropia, una cura reale, non solo qualcosa per lenire i sintomi".

Incoraggiato dallo sguardo curioso di Lucius, proseguì, "Siamo così vicini, Lucius, a trovare una cura. Ci sono tante cose che non sapevamo sul corpo che recenti ricerche hanno rivelato. Sto anche considerando se prendere un guaritore come consulente ... "

Si fermò, quando notò un ghigno guastare i lineamenti delicati di Lucius. La sua irritazione si rafforzò e si costrinse a chiedere: "Ho detto qualcosa di divertente?"

"Oh, niente, " rispose Lucius mentre provava a trattenere visibilmente una risatina. "E' semplicemente che - licantropia, Severus? Ogni laureato presso l'Accademia con il master in pozioni ha provato a curare quella ... quella maledetta malattia."

Le mani di Severus strinsero il tavolo e improvvisamente i suoi pensierisi rivolsero a Harry, anche se non aveva idea del perché.

"Sì, molti hanno provato, e tutto il loro lavoro ci ha portato fin qui, al punto in cui una cura può essere raggiunta effettivamente."

Sorseggiando la sua bevanda, Lucius concesse un sorriso condiscendente a Severus e disse: "Beh, sì, ne sono sicuro, ma è così _cliché, _Severus. Hai il mondo ai tuoi piedi al momento. Perché non lavorare su qualcosa su cui potresti avere effettivamente successo?"

Stringendo i denti, Severus iniziò a guardare oltre Lucius, e notò con ironia che di solito faceva il contrario in circostanze simili, mentre era seduto con Harry. Tutte quelle volte che aveva voluto che Harry fosse un collegaintellettuale, qualcuno in grado di apprezzare la sua ambizione, furono improvvisamente richiamate alla mente. Solo ora si chiedeva perché mai avesse messo Lucius sul piedistallo. Perché si era seduto con Harry desiderando che fosse Lucius, quando Harry era un uomo di gran lunga migliore?

E all'improvviso - davvero dal nulla - Severus sentì il suo desiderio quasi permanente per Lucius svanire. Era come se una fiaccola ardente, che aveva bruciato per trent'anni, si fosse improvvisamente spenta, eppure qualcosa era lì al suo posto.

Seduto lì, a guardare oltre Lucius, Severus era in qualche modo libero di vedere le cose come erano realmente. Libero dalla sua stupida infatuazione da adolescente, rivide gli ultimi due anni attraverso i suoi ricordi e vide Harry per quello che era veramente .

"Ho una proposta commerciale per te, Severus, " propose Lucius, richiamando l'attenzione verso di lui. E proprio come Harry era stato svelato, Severus vide il reale Lucius, un superficiale e infedele omiciattolo. La rivelazione improvvisa aumentò ulteriormente il suo desiderio di vedere Harry.

"Forse ti piacerebbe venire al maniero per cena?" propose Lucius, con gli occhi che, ancora una volta, viaggiando lentamente sul corpo di Severus, togliendo il minimo dubbio su quello che aveva proposto effettivamente. "Narcissa è in visita a dei parenti, così saremo in grado di _parlare _... in privato."

Eccola. L'unica proposta che aveva desiderato per anni, l'uomo che aveva voluto per quasi tutta la sua vita, che gli chiedeva di andare a letto con lui ...

E tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era Harry.

Passò qualche minuto e poi Severus si mise a ridere, sentendo un peso sciogliersi nel petto. Guardò Lucius, tutto il romanticismo sfumato, poi finì il suo scotch e si alzò.

"Grazie, ma sono impegnato." Quasi sorrise per la faccia di Lucius, quando si girò per andarsene. Sembrava un uomo che non fosse abituato a essere rifiutato.

"Con quel Potter?" gli domandò con un sussurro Lucius, poi fece un sorrisetto. "È veramente con lui che preferisci stare Severus?"

Una dozzina di risposte graffianti gli morirono in gola quando gli venne in mente l'immagine di Harry che preparava il tè. Pensò a Harry che lo incoraggiava a portare avanti le sue ambizioni, la sua lotta negli ultimi due anni per la sua libertà. Considerò tutto l'amore che Harry gli ha dimostrato, quindi le proprie azioni.

Aveva bisogno di vedere Harry ora, quindi Severus sogghignò e disse: "Sempre, " quindi si smaterializzò sul posto.

oOoOo

Con una determinazione che non aveva sentito da anni, Severus camminò attraverso la porta della loro casa solo per scoprire che Harry era seduto abbattuto sul divano, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa fra le mani.

Rallentò i suoi passi mentre guardava Harry alzare gli occhi, uno sguardo deluso e ancora rassegnato sul suo volto, e sentì un impeto di senso di colpa per averlo causato.

"Ciao" disse Harry, evitando gli occhi di Severus . "Sei in ritardo".

"Scusami, " disse Severus, non avendo idea di come approcciare Harry dopo la sua recente epifania. Come si fa a informare l'uomo con cui si ha una relazione che si è innamorati di lui? "Sono stato... trattenuto".

"Oh, " disse Harry, poi lo squadrò ben bene. "Stai bene così." Al cenno di Severus, proseguì, "La cena è sul tavolo, se ne vuoi un po'. Non ho molta fame."

"Harry, io... " ma si zittì appena Harry si alzò e finalmente incrociò il suo sguardo. C'era un pizzico di rabbia e fastidio, e pensò che Harry avesse tutto il diritto di provare quelle cose, ma poi accadde un fatto strano. Era quasi come se fosse in grado di sentire il ragionamento che Harry stava facendo con se stesso. Severus non aveva fatto alcuna promessa, non gli aveva mai detto che lo amava, non aveva mai dato alcuna indicazione che era importante per lui, come Severus, ovviamente, era per Harry.

Quasi gli si spezzò il cuore a vedere le spalle di Harry accasciarsi e la sua aria rassegnata.

"Va tutto bene. Possiamo cenare ogni sera". Quindi si voltò per salire le scale, mentre il cuore di Severus prese a sanguinare mentre lo vedeva salire i gradini.

Al diavolo il suo orgoglio, pensò, e maledizione per tutti gli eventuali accordinon detti. Se Severus stava iniziando un nuovo capitolo della sua vita, voleva che Harry fosse presente in esso. E non solo come compagno, non come qualcuno per mantenere le lenzuola calde, ma come l'uomo che amava.

"Aspetta, " disse, poi afferrò Harry per le spalle e lo fece girare. Harry si lasciò guidare, ma il suo cipiglio fu sufficiente a far riflettere Severus. "Forse è arrivato il momento di parlare di ciò che c'è tra di noi prima che si vada oltre."

Harry impallidì, e Severus soffocò un gemito per quanto era ignorante nelle questioni di cuore. Prima che il senso di colpa gli impedisse di proseguire, raddrizzò le spalle, inghiottì il groppo in gola e disse: "Sento come se stessi cominciando un nuovo capitolo della mia vita." Harry si accigliò incuriosito, una piccola ruga, che solo ora Severus notò, si formò tra le sue sopracciglia.

"Tutti i miei vecchi debiti sono stati pagati, " disse Severus lentamente, lasciando che le sue mani scendessero sulle braccia di Harry, poi gli afferrò le mani. "Ho deciso come voglio proseguire la mia carriera, ho impostato il mio percorso, e ... " e si ingarbugliò mentre guardava negli occhi Harry, per la prima volta notando come fossero belli. "L'unica cosa che rimane da decidere è con chi voglio passare la mia vita."

Con cauto ottimismo il volto di Harry perse il suo pallore, e Severus rilasciò le sue mani, solo per incorniciare il volto di Harry.

"Sono stato uno sciocco, " sussurrò con forza e portò il suo viso così vicino a Harry che i loro nasi quasi si toccarono. "Ero così immerso nel passato - in qualcosa che non era reale - che a malapena notavo ciò che era davanti a me tutto il tempo."

Un piccolo sorriso increspò le labbra di Harry e Severus chiuse la piccola distanza tra loro, baciando Harry disperatamente, versando tutto ciò che non poteva dire nei suoi gesti.

Era meglio rispetto alla prima volta.

Un attimo dopo, si staccò, la necessità di doverlo dire - dover fare la dichiarazione - prima che il suo desiderio per Harry diventasse una distrazione troppo grande.

"Ti amo, " sussurrò, poi osservò come gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, quindi diventarono lucidi.

"Oh, " mormorò Harry ed emise un lungo sospiro. "Davvero?"

"Sì, " baciò Harry di nuovo. "Sì". "Avevo perso la speranza ... " affermò Harry, con un largo sorriso, e abbracciò Severus. "Avevo pensato ... avevo pensato che ti amassi abbastanza per tutti e due. Sarei stato felice di stare solamente con te, ma ... "

"Smettila, " disse Severus meccanicamente, quindi diminuì la durezza con un altro bacio. "Tu meriti molto di più."

I loro piedi si intrecciarono verso la camera, Severus quasi cadde su se stesso nella fretta di arrivare. Mentre si sbottonava la veste, Harry lasciò scivolare le mani sulla seta, poi lo guardò con curiosità.

"Che cosa ha creato questo cambiamento? Che cosa è successo tra la colazione e adesso?"

Dalla colazione sembrava passata una vita, il desiderio soffocato che aveva provato così a lungo lo aveva abbandonato per sempre. Capendo che doveva dire qualcosa, affermò con attenzione: "Ho semplicemente avuto l'opportunità di vedere una vita senza di te, e l'ho trovata ... _sconfortante"_

oOoOo

_**NOTA DELL'AUTRICE**__**  
**__Storia scritta per Severus Sighs Anti-Valentine's Day 2010 ( link alla comunità ^ asylums .insanejournal .com/severus_sighs/ ^)_

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla rea__lizzazione di questo capitolo: __**irelaw**__ (beta)_


End file.
